


Avoidance

by LunaMalfoy7



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, First Time, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMalfoy7/pseuds/LunaMalfoy7
Summary: Jughead Jones struggles after he takes a big step with his boyfriend Jason Blossom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems like it's the start of more that's because it originally was till I lost inspiration/stopped watching Riverdale.

Jughead laid in Jason’s bed staring up at the ceiling, panting. They had just had sex, and the reality of it was just beginning to set into Jugheads mind. He had just had sex. With Jason Blossom. Actually the fact that it was Jason Blossom didn’t really matter to him. The sex part was. He had sex. For the first time ever. He had sex. With a hot guy that everyone who had eyes wanted to jump. He had sex. With a guy he really liked. He had sex. And he didn’t like it.

Was it uncomfortable? Kinda

Was it painful? Only at the beginning.

Did he orgasm? Yes.

But that wasn’t the point. Most teenage boys would feel great after having sex. All Jughead feels is sticky and not as satisfied as he expected.

“I can hear you thinking.” Jughead turns his head to the side, looking at Jason. “Most people don’t think after this.”

“I heard most people don’t talk either.” Jughead replied. Jason flipped himself so that he was leaning over Jughead. “What are you doing?”

“You're always so serious. Relax.” Jason began to kiss at Jughead’s neck, and then began to slowly make his way up to his cheek and eventually his lips.

This, Jughead knew he liked. Kissing was simple. It didn’t get complicated. You weren’t left all sticky and sweaty afterwards. You could kiss anyone at any time as long as they let you. Relationships didn’t get complicated once you kissed. 

He always thought that sex could ruin relationships, despite his lack of experience in both regards. If you didn’t have it, the other person didn’t think you were worth the time mostly. You could be pressured into having sex. Not every one had sex for the first time when they were ready. What if they had an STD. What if afterwards you found out you didn’t like sex. Or maybe you just had really bad sex and then for the rest of your life you thought you didn’t like sex, when in reality that first person was just really bad.

Jason wasn’t bad at sex. Jughead could tell. He probably just didn’t like sex. Or he needed to have it more than once. Which he really wasn’t even thinking about doing it again tonight. But apparently Jason was.

As they had been kissing two things had happened. Jason had grown hard, which Jughead could feel on his thigh. He had also started getting handsy with Jughead. Especially below the waist. When this happened Jughead pushed Jason off him and quickly got off the bed, resulting in him falling on the floor. Jason looked at him shocked.

“Are you okay?” He asked. He leaned over the side looking at the sprung out Jughead, trying to get up quickly. He grabbed his underwear that was lying on the floor beside the bed.

“I-I gotta go,” Jughead said as he pulled his underwear on. He began to search the floor for the rest of his clothes.

“Go?” Jason said. He was sitting up on the bed now, thin blanket pooling around his waist. “My parents won’t be back for two days. And you said your parents think you’re at Archie’s.”

My parents don’t know where I spend my nights. Jughead thought. He pulled on his pants and shirt, and was now trying to find his shoes and hat. His shoes we’re lying at the foot of the bed, and he began to put them on while standing up, not even bothering with his very few pairs of socks.

“I just have to go.” He finally got the shoes on and began searching for his hat.

“Juggie,” Jason was standing up now, clutching the blanket to close to himself. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing's wrong.” Jughead spotted his hat lying on the other side of the room.

“Did I do something wrong?” Jason asked.

“No you didn’t.” Jughead put his hat on his head, and made his way back to Jason. “I’ll text you okay.”

“Okay.” Jason kissed him quickly, thinking that Jughead would run away before he got the chance. Jughead nodded to him and left the bedroom.

He walked fast down the hallway, not really paying attention to where he was going. He eventually turned the corner from the hallway to the stairs and almost ran into Jason’s twin sister Cheryl causing them both to give out mini gasps. Cheryl was wearing an all red nightgown and was carrying a three pronged candelabra. For some reason she still had deep red lipstick on in the middle of the night, which led her to look like a character from a cheesy gothic horror.

“What are you doing…” She began to ask, before realization dawned on her face.

Jason told his sister everything and, his relationship with Jughead was clearly no exception. She was the only one outside of the two of them who knew about it. Jughead had never even told his best pal Archie, who had been surprisingly distant the past few weeks.

“Nice seeing you Jughead,” She said pulling herself from her shock. She walked around him, as they had a staring contest of some kind. Once she was behind him he began to make his way down the stairs. “Oh, Jughead.” He turned around to look at Cheryl. “I’m not gonna tell anyone. I promise.” Jughead nodded and gave her a weak smile, and made his way down the rest of the stairs and to the front door. He quickly grabbed his coat out of the closet and made his way outside. 

The air was nice. A little cold for summer, but not too cold that he couldn’t walk home. He began to walk. It was going to be awhile till he made it to the drive-in.

-

“Do you think I did something wrong?” Jason asked his sister. He was dressed in his pajamas and was talking to Cheryl on her bed.

“No sweetie.” She said. She sat beside him rubbing soothing pats down his back.

“Then why would he leave, so quickly? He looked so freaked out.” He said.

“We’ve been in the same year of school as Jughead since forever.” She said. “You know how bad he is at relationships. Not just the romantic kind. He was practically forced into being friends with Betty and Archie in kindergarten. And your his first boyfriend, right?”

“Yeah.” He replied.

“So this may have been kind of intense for him. Like he didn’t realize how much such a big step would effect him. Just didn’t know what he was getting into till after it was over.”

“So I did do something wrong?”

“No. Jughead probably thought he was ready for the next step and wasn’t. You didn’t pressure him or anything like that did you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Call him tomorrow. Give him some time to think. Then ask what’s wrong.”

“You think I should.”

“Yes. And if he hurts you with his answer, I will push one of my heels so far down his throat, the only way he’ll be able to eat one of his precious burgers it through a straw.” Jason chuckled slightly. 

“Thanks Cheryl.” She smiled at him. 

“The curse of being the superior twin is being able to give the best advice.” Jason smiled back at his sister. “Now, I need you to leave my room and go take a shower, while I wash my sheets and sleep in a guest room.” She began to push him off the bed.

“Why?” He asked, walking slightly away.

“Did you take a shower in between Jughead hopping out of bed and coming to see me?” She asked, getting out of bed and bundling up the sheets.

“No.” He said.

“That’s why. I can’t believe I let you in here before you took a shower.” She made a disgusted face while he laughed at her.

“I can’t help it,” He said, walking backwards out of the room. “The curse of being the lesser twin is doing things before thinking them through.”

Cheryl took one of the throw pillows off her bed and threw it at him before he fully left the room. The two laughed at each other, both glad that they had the other, and always would.


End file.
